Nullification Magic
Nullification Magic (無効の魔法, Mukō no Mahō): Nullification Magic is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that nullifies all attacks that are Magical in nature. Description Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The way that this is done is by the user gathering and condensing eternano upon their hands—not an overwhelming amount, but not a miniscule amount either; essentially, it is just the right amount; at least to oppose the foe's offending spell—it calls upon the theory of Mao-Dun in order to function. The Mao-Dun theory concerns a blacksmith who makes both shields and spears. He first pitches a customer the spears, claiming that they are so sharp, no shield can block them. He then pitches the shields, saying they are so hard, no spear can pierce them. The customer then asks what would happen if he threw one of the blacksmith's spears at one of his shields...and received no answer. This is the source of the Chinese word for paradox (矛盾, máodùn lit. spear-shield). The eternano collection in the user's hand is concentrated to a single point, allowing the magical particles to gain an edge, barreling through the opposing collection of eternano that composes the offending spell, causing everything else to be shoved aside into fragments of eternano, essentially breaking it into pieces, nullifying the enemy's attack and dispersing its power at the point of contact. Essentially, the user of Nullification Magic is the shield against the enemy magician's spear in the Mao-Dun theory. Additionally, when performing Nullification Magic, the user has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from; meaning that essentially, they can cast it from any angle that they wish, allowing a 360 defense, but the drawback is that the user can only nullify one spell at a time. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a magical weapon, as the user has displayed their abilities to utilize this magic by simply waving the assault away, or using their limbs, such as their elbow, to nullify a spell. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified; instead, the user nullifies it on a certain area, such as their body, and discharges it on a certain area, which is usually behind them. However, not all types of magic are nullified. Magic that harms the person is stopped; excluding spells not directly harming but disabling such as a disarm spell; while magic that helps the person is not. Even though it is powerful, magical spells are stopped by Nullification Magic, but they do not stop physical attacks, so even if the attacker is a demon, monster or a person powered by magic any attack that is physical like punching, kicking or using a weapon will not be stopped. Spells *'Divine Arrow' (神の矢, Kami no Ya): Divine Arrow is shown to be a Nullification Magic spell, and one of the most basic spells in the Nullification Magic user's arsenal; in fact, it is automatically learnt upon learning the magic itself. However, despite this, it doesn't make the Divine Arrow any less deadly. When performing the spell, the user gathers and condenses their magical power, before compressing it in a single hand and utilizing shape transformation on the collection of eternano as to stretch it out, condensing and shaping it properly into the form of an arrow that is composed of pure energy that has two spikes near the tip; because of its formation, it seems to be coloured purple. When manifesting the arrow, any characters in the user's line of sight will flinch. When the blast lands, it blows the opponents away with tremendous speed and force; blasting through everything in it's path in order to assault the opponent ferociously as the arrow sends the opponents flying at a semi-spike angle, inducing tremendous knockback from which it is difficult to recover. The move goes through walls. The move can hit a maximum of six targets but the damage and knockback weaken for each target hit; thus if used on many opponents, it may not destroy the ones in the back, even if the foes are still suffering from harm. Thanks to being a Nullification Magic spell, the attack goes through any and all defenses, and at extreme distances it does slightly less damage. If the opponents are too close together, they may collide with each other and prevent immense damaging from happening; and the trajectory of the arrow can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent. Trivia *This magic was technically featured within a filler arc, but Per decided to expand on it in order to make it much better. Category:Caster Magic Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Free Use